shadow_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amontillado
Alias(s) & Imvu Name ''' Amontillado (IIdarkfireII) '''Weapon(s) * Weapon Name: Blades of mourning, Retracting arm blades , poison daggers ** Ability: Blades of mourning: life draining and healing Retracting arm blades : N/A just normal blades Poison daggers: Hallucinations, paranoia, blurred vision, nausea, vomiting, and insanity ** Strength: Blades of mourning: Can heal the user upon successful hit by draining an opponents life force or steal some of the users lifeforce in order to increase thier damage. Poison daggers: can significantly slow an opponent down upon successful contact Reaper blade: N/A ** Weakness: Blades of mourning: Thier second ability can kill the weilder if used incorrectly. Poison daggers: They are ineffective against races that are resistant to poison and the poison takes a full minute to take effect. Also only 6 can be carried at a time on the shoulder strap. Reaper blade: ineffective against heavy armor ** Weight: Blades of mourning: lightweight about 2 pounds each poison daggers : 0.5 pounds each retracting blades: 1.5 pounds each Form of RP ''' T-1 para '''Kingdom Role Tactical advisor Powers & Abilities Observant and possessing strong mental fortitude, Amontillado does not just learn from his mistakes but he adapts, learning and memorizing the rhythm and language of his opponent until he could read them as if they were an open book. Amontillado has a keen scientific mind and a firm knowledge of dwarven machinery which is invaluable for producing siege weapons and setting up defensive parameters. Amontillado also possesses a dark magic that would allow him to use the souls of his fallen enemies and allies to create golems and bring stone creations to life with the help of a forge. In combat Amontillado has a high agility and can create small voids using his dark magic in order to pull an opponent towards him or push an opponent away from him. However these voids can only be maintained for so long and if he overexerts this power the void would destroy his body and he would cease to exist. This dark magic also allows him to open up portals and escape if he is critically injured or close to death but it takes time and the portal can only be sustained for so long. He can also use this dark magic to create barriers in order to block an enemy's attack for a short period of time. This is not just any dark magic but a manipulation of dark matter allowing Amontillado to manipulate cosmic forces since dark matter is theorized to make up 84% of the universes mass. This could potentially allow him to manipulate gravity or seemingly defy physics to an extent. This power was gained through creating portals using his dark magic to cause various anomaly's within the para elemental plane. The Jester's nhilism could be from visiting different planes of existence and visiting other worlds and seeing so many different planes of existence and seeing so many outcomes leading to the same conclusion. This would also explain why he cannot overexert this power because dark matter can consume other forms of matter. In otherwords his own power could kill him since everything in the universe including himself is made up of matter. Amontillados high agility and ability to predict and analyze his opponents movements during a fight makes him a truly dangerous foe in combat. Backstory Born into a poor family and orphaned at a young age, Amontillados life was always filled with tragedy. Amontillado was living on the streets and was always harassed by some of the nobles passing by the alleyway that he lived in. Eventually an old and kind dwarf blacksmith named Ragnar Rexford took him in and took pity on the young boy. Ragnar was the only man Amontillado could truly call a father and he saw Amontillados hidden talent for crafting weapons. Ragnar trained Amontillado in making dwarven machinery and weapons though during one of his training's Amontillado lost an arm in a smelting accident. Ragnar crafted a prosthetic arm for him and continued to train Amontillado for years until Amontillado had fully mastered the art of dwarven craftsmanship. Eventually Ragnar had gotten old and ill but he showed Amontillado one last thing. Amontillado learned of the dark truth behind dwarven Golems. The stone creations could not move on their own but in order to be given life, a life had to be taken. Amontillado learned of this dark process and dark magic of taken lives and enslaving souls. Amontillado took care of Ragnar until he died and after finally losing the one person that was close to him Amontillado was changed. Amontillado developed a Nhilistic attitude and saw life as one big joke due to the harassment and pain he suffered during his youth. Amontillado sewed a jester outfit for himself as a constant reminder of what a bleak awful joke the world was. Amontillado later turned to dark magic and learned that the same dark magic that was used to create golems could also open voids. Amontillado honed in on this technique in order to perfect his science and magical techniques. Amontillado became a brilliant inventor and a master tactician and gained the power and strategy to shake kingdoms. RP Library (( This will be used for logging your RP sessions. Please always save your Rp logs so you can upload them to the wiki and come back to review later. This is to help our Rpers see their character development progress and their Rp skills progress in general! So please take this seriously and save your logs! Tip: The Easiest way is to Copy and Paste posts to a Word document. Thanks. ))